


barbie dreams

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [25]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Lando does write in his notebook, just not what people expect him to.[This fic is told via an embedded image; actual word count is 100 words.]
Relationships: Lando Norris/Everyone
Series: drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Comments: 21
Kudos: 62





	barbie dreams

  



End file.
